PokeVengerKing
by leighleebug
Summary: The ultimate mash up between Pokémon,Avengers and The walking dead


Chapter 1  
Name:Laura Malcom

Age:14 personalty:sweet, lovey dovey, quircky, happy and fun

Apearance:Blue/grey eyes,Dirty-blonde short curly hair and always loves to wear her converse(she's in love with them)

Fav things:Her best friends,her converse,Pizza,Tv,Pewdiepie,Facebook and Twitter

Friends:Martin and Harri

Where she is in the group:second oldest

What she's used in the group for:Her well thought out Plans

Name:Martin Grey

Age:13

Personaly:sweet,kind,helpful,hilarious,fun,cheery and knows how to make someone smile

Apearance:Black hair,Bowl cut,Spectacles,moustache,yellow top,jeans and black shoes

Fav things: his friends,Sniphles(his hedgehog),pewdiepie, minecraft and Doctor who

Friends:Laura and Harri

Where he is in the group:The baby

What he's used for in the group:His weapons

Name:Harri Brett

Age:14

Personalty:Crazy,Artistic,creative,helpful,Mature,kindhearted,Awesome, and not lovey dovey

Apearance:Long blonde, wavy hair, always wears it up in a ponytail,Red spectacles,loves to wear her tardis top,jeans and white shoes

Fav things:Doctor who,the tardis,her friends,writing stories and Pewdiepie

Friends:Laura and Martin

Where she is in the group: the oldest

What she's used for in the group:she's the healer and sorcerer

Now you've heard about us lets get on with the story shall we

Laura's POV

It was a cold windy ,Martin and I were sitting in our study phone rang Harri picked it up"hello?"

"Laura Malcom?" said a voice

"No it's Harri,who's this ?" Harri replied

"i'm just new to working with the doctor" said the voice

The line went silent

"well,he's missing and need your help,but to help him you need to destroy the Zombie Hoard" the voice now sounded half crying and half serious

"we're on our way" harri said slamming the phone down and started to explain to Martin and i about what has happened

"to the ummm..."martin couldn't finish it because he had no vehicle to say

"to the BUS" I said

It has been exactly 1 month since we had to help

Togepi,glaceon and Espeon fight against Lysandre

We don't do missions as much as we used to

We had no idea where the doctor was taken,but Harri has some ideas of where he could've been taken for example the old abandoned werehouse we've had episodes in there with lyandre before.

Martin's POV

We went to grab all the things we need i asked Harri "Harri what weapon should i take my Flaregun or flaming harpoon ?"

after 5 minutes of thinking she finally said "hmmm,both"

"ok" i said carefully placing them in my bag

"I may need some grenades" i thought

Harri packed her cross bow and arrow and her sword

and Laura packed her plan book

"let's go" i screamed from the lair

"Shut up i'm, just coming"Laura responded

I turned around to find Harri standing right next to me

We went out the door and made our way to the bus stop

10 minutes later the bus finnaly arrived

It seemed really packed, but we emerged onto it anyway

the bus ride seemed to take ages.

But we finnaly arrived it was about a 5 minute walk from the bus stop

Harri's POV

The werehouse is huge compared to us

Moss had taken over the front entrance,we caught a sniff of an overpowering stench from rotting rubbish.

We had to hold our breath until we got inside we could still smell it but not so much. We smelt decay and what smelt like Death.

It had been years since we had to go in there and we kind of hoped we didn't need to again

My senses started to tingle,I get that a lot i don't know where i get it from.

When i was a teenager i developed it.

3rd persons POV

Harri walked into a room with bickering Laura and Martin

"shup up Both of you, your fighting like an old married couple" Hissed Harri

"eww, who'd wanna marry that thing" Laura said pointing to Martin

"You can talk,Bitch"Martin said

"exscuse me ?!" Laura said putting her hands on her hips

"You heard right Skank"Martin laughed

"Fuck, up Martin" Laura Shouted

"Language,Both of you someone will hear you"Hissed Harri

"sorry,Harri" Laura said applogising

Martin found a lightswitch and turned it on creating a burst of light all around us

"Great work Martin" Harri said giving Martin a brofist

"well haven't you got something to say to Martin,Laura ?" Harri asked

"No" Laura replied coldly

The light cut out leaving them devowering into darkness.

Martin got scared and hugged Laura but he didn't know,he thought it was Harri but Laura knew.

Laura has a crush on Martin but no one knows she channels her feelings into hatred.

Laura's POV

When Martin was hugging me it felt like i was on cloud nine

i really like him but he dosen't like me back thats what makes my hatred come alive.

I wish all the time i could just say to him i love you or even know if he likes me back but i'll never know

"Harri,why do u feel different ?" Martin said slapping his hands on my face

"thats Laura you idiot" Harri said

"oh" Martin sounded embarrsed and then slapped me in the face

"ow!"I screamed with my hands covering my nose

"You get what you deserve" Martin said so smug

"be careful what you wish for because you just might get the opposit" I said in a angry/creepy voice

3rd person's POV

Laura,Harri and Martin walked out of the dark room and found the whole entrnce of the werehouse was in complete darkness

"I thought this was abandoned ?" Martin whispered to Harri

"It is, or should be my senses have started to tingle so i think they're here" Harri replied shaking

"Should we run ?" Laura asked harri

"oooh, are you a scaredy cat ?" Martin teased Laura

"do you mind i was speaking to Harri" Laura responded pushing Martin making him fall over and make a loud clatter,it was so loud that you could've heard it from miles away

"Be quiet you Klutz" Laura hissed

Martin's POV

We started to walk next to each other because we were so scared we walked by a room and heard someone scream it sounded like the doctor

"was that who i think it was ?" I asked nervously

"yup" Harri answered Gulping

"emmm, Martin ?" Laura started saying to me

"yes ?" i asked confused

because she's never started saying something to me but rude things

"can you and Harri hug me i'm scared" She asked

"sure" Harri said offering a hug to Laura and I

I stood there looking puzzled

"why did she just ask that ?" I thought

3rd person's POV

The two of them just stood there looking at Laura in confusion "what?" she asked surprisingly "You just asked for a hug off martin" Harri said shocked "I did ?" Laura said getting Flustered "Do you like Martin?" Harri asked confused "Me...no" Laura started to get nervous "YOU DO!" Harri said confronting her "N.o.o I d.d.o.o.n.'t" Laura said nervously looking at her feet "Don't deny it" Harri said getting up close "Alright I like Martin" Laura Mumbled "what was that?" Harri asked cupping her ear "Alrigh I like Martin!"Laura said practically shouting Martin looked Freaked out and Happy  
Harri's POV After that whole thing had happened Laura ran away from the place we were standing "So... Does that mean Laura likes me ?" Martin me looking very confused "Yes" I replied smiling "In what way ?" He asked me "I'm not sure, if you want I can find out ?" I asked martin "Yes please" He replied looking rather happy I started walking looking around for Laura so I could ask her "Laura" I shouted Someone must have heard me because I heard footsteps walking towards me getting louder each step they took "Laura?" I asked It turned out to be Martin "I looked everywhere for he..." He started saying then was cut of by an earpeircing shreak "That was Laura, come'on" Martin said looking very worried and started pulling me "ahhhhh, there she Is" Martin said with so much relief "someone's happy to see Laura " I said smiling Martin looked very nervous  
Laura's POV I heard Martin and Harri shout "Laura, where are you ?" I just wanted to shout im here come and get me, but I couldn't the Zombies will come and kill me.I was waiting patiently for Martin and Harri to come get me,i do hope they know there's a back door too that no zombies guard and they're smart enough to figure it out i hope. I began to feel very uneasy and dizzy. Harri burst into the room "we've come to save you" she screamed declaring it "who's we ?"i asked very confused "The person standing next to me..."Harri started saying then looked next to her to find out that Martin was gone "untie me please" i asked politely "oh, sorry" Harri said getting looking more alerted than usall."You alright Harri ?",I asked placing my hand on her left shoulder "Martin was with me like 5 minutes ago"Harri said looking around the room "He was ?" I asked "yes, where did he go ?" Harri looked worried  
Martin's POV I couldn't face Laura after what she'd said,because i'm not sure if I like her back. I just need to find a place away from these Zombies and think long and hard about my feelings and see whether I have any feeling for Laura. I walked inside a room and sat in the corner I heard someone scream, it sounded like the doctor Was it ? I walked out the room to investigate. The person screamed again this time it was much louder Who ever it is must be in that room, I thought pointing to the room next door to where I was I burst throught the closed door and shouted "Get away all of you!" Two hefty men started to walk me, but I slid under one of the hefty men's legs.

What was i gonna do ?...


End file.
